Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. but is commonly referred by his given new name by his grandmother as he was born in the eastern Thūrwolf tribe along with his younger twin sister.he was also the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf. And he was the older twin son of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. although he is also the keeper of the Crystal of Power "Normal" Personality as he grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the absence of parental love from his late father Renton Michael Thurwolf I. even he offend suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and multiple Personality disorder at a young age. but when he was introduced to the art of shamanic by his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearon. his normal personality was most like his grandfather, expect he is more thoughtful than he was when he was younger. however when he got a little older. he often tells other people to hear things out. instead of them being so rude to others. yet sometimes he can be quite scary like his mother or even his grandmother at times. however Unlike his mother or grandmother. he is not afraid to show any anger when moment calls for it. however he is entirely capable of emotional crying or losing his cool at Sharona and Ellie when they appeared when treating kill his younger twin sister. later on when he grow up he was popular from to his friends, and was viewed as a number one friend by his best friends. he was offend has a strong sense of duty to honor. to others however when he's cold, he never talks to those who needed him the most Much like his mother, Eliskuya dose have a however have a softer side is being calmly quiet letting others know when he is not angry. "Calm" Personality Although at first this "Calm" personality was always been mysterious,kind yet charming however he can be very bashful at times. Prior to his evil Personality. he was always had a calm and nice attitude. because he was a friendly type of person. yet always respectful to those he cares for as his friends he is well known to been heard talking in a calm matter but in a calm Blackpool,England (vice Versa of Basil) accent, however yet he offend sometimes uses his thick handsome rich playboy Latin American accent (vice versa of Bane). even yet he was peaceful, but yet he is shown being very collected. yet he was friendly and when he gets sad he well become highly emotional and starts to randomly cry uncontrollably when he was happy to the joy or touched by friendship of his friends. He was never been seen to get angry at least once. but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people in puerto rican [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s" (idiots in Puerto Rican)]] when he was also called a "''crybaby"(a hint of his highly emotional state) by his late father. in which he was when he was just a child back then. however while he was also like his uncle. he was kind-hearted and was protective "Dark" Personality :See Also: Rinzler Razor His dark personality is Rinzler Razor, when reawaken when Eliskuya falls asleep under a full moon and grants him incredible speed and even greater dangerous skills. His speed is so incredible, that it actually distorts the speed from where he moved which also had the side-effect that he moves with such great speed no one can see him move. Relationships he has encountered many shamans and normal people throughout his life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *The Son to Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The older Twin Brother to Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf **The Adopted "Big" Brother to Millana "Millie" Marson **The Half-Brother to Renako kuina Tearson and Rena Scheris Tearson *Was defeated once and "killed" once at a the time. but later was revived by his grandmother. just like his mother *The Nephew and godson to his uncle Christopher Tearson and Aunt Stefania Tearson *The close friend and ex-boyfriend to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi **The Father to Ashei Faith Thūrwolf and Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf *Holds a personal deep grudge against his father Renton Michael Thūrwolf I for leaving the family household *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *He Made a Promise to his half-sister,twin sister and even baby sister, if he ever save them from danger he well be always be there for them Appearance he greatly resembles of his twin sister expect he had semi-long dark emerald green hair with two longer tufts with his atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair (sometimes) even he has black eyes, Being Lilly's twin identical brother. sometimes he sometimes resembles his identical twin sister expect, His eyes are very piercing and cold narrowed like. but his hairstyle is much like her's but expect his is much longer in length (sometimes cut short). however his grandmother noted something very odd that he and his grandfather had a close heavily resembles each other Before the Timeskip When he was just a child, he had short hair. while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of short jeans with sandals After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak. under the hood that cloak he had shoulder-length hair After the two years timeskip being defeated and "killed", He often wears his grandfather's trademark large Romanian black Cloak with opened up sleeves.(it well later become a pair of three set of bat wings in his oversoul but well later turn back to normal. the jacket itself when the oversoul is once over the wings well turn back to normal into the Romanian cloak again)however he wears a pair of atlantean short jeans with strange atlantean black markings on the bottom on them while wearing a pair of black boots. He also possessed a long Snake forked like-tongue(Giving by his uncle's team) that can carry most of small things such as pencils and pens he offend wears a black hooded cloak to hide his appearance to others. expect his close friends and family by the chance he first met with Santi He changes his look that he dons a long black cloak with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and sandals, he also has a bless chain wrapped around his right arm that acts like an Japanese seal that keeps his inner dark ego away from harms away Abilities and Powers he is a very expert fighter using kendō, CQC or unnamed deadly arts of jūdō to fight his opponents. however He is always seen carrying a sword under his left sleeve with him and is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cutting a tree in two with one hit. After becoming a shaman, he uses a lot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and his guardian ghost Faeria. Swordsmanship In terms of combat, Eliskuya is the single greatest swordsman alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on his immense mastery of swordsmanship: back in the day however Eliskuya demonstrates an extremely dangerous skill in swordsmanship especially in reference to his hidden sword. Having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams and yet graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slight touch. He is also able to cut through steel with such ease and rapidity, He, thrusting his Sword through Haru Feng Mason's sword, breaking right through it, stabs Haru in the chest. Shamanic Techniques *'Furyoku Aura Reading': This is a useful ability to read others Auras. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the level flow of their furyoku of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': a ability that boris showed him when he was a teenager, The Illusion ability can be useful however yet dangerous to his skills style ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear Miscellaneous Skills *'Heated finger Claw nail:' the Oversize heated claw nail on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick barehanded fighting skills was during the beating of sharona de vil Rhodes: since he punched her with a painful punch to her ribcage, however, he might have been fairly over use it at several times when he was only younger doing those days. *'Shape Shifting': like his mother this ability allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and wide variety of a human form or sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Ravenvalier Form': the result being thrown at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic raven vampire like creature, however it made him look strong yet deadly dangerous. even yet likes to eat or drink others blood to remain completely healthy. however the result well make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal human self *'Spiritual Swords': Eliskuya is able to create at least four spiritual Swords for himself by using the last remains of his furyoku at once. however using what is left. While he can use them as throwing knifes. however they can explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale an foe with ease, however they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out **without no name about his spiritual swords, his half sister Renako and his friend Santi calls them *'Multilingualism:' Eliskuya can speak ans understand several languages *'Water Control:' Eliskuya was a highly powerful water master, being able to engage in combat using only a small amount of water. When deprived of other sources of water, Eliskuya was able to effectively water in battle. His moveset ranged from strong torrents, water whips and spouts, even ice drills, and unleashing multiple ice daggers in rapid succession. His water attacks were strong enough to push Santi's friends away with such great force and he can make ice cages at will too Swordsmanship Guardian Ghost See More'': Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: the "Demonic" replica Harusame sword :Romanian Jacket Guardian: the large jacket he offend wears he was given by his grandmother from his late grandfather, the jacket itself dose not acts like a guardian ghost, but he calls it "a strange coat being". which retained its unique powers with those set of three razor-sharp bat wings. When mixed with razor-sharp tips on their edges was given a more deadly look. the razor-sharp wings could also be used to fly with, thus immobilizing it. Due to the wings being derived from the jacket's wings. the razor-sharp edge of the wings can tear a target to sunders and impalement them in a blink of an eye. however these wings were capable of impalement an opponent's body. however If the jacket was cut in half or badly damaged, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket again. underneath the jacket, it had three set of robotic tentacle arms that could be used to grab or choke any shaman opponents (which Eliskuya used on Ellie Elwood without flinching), those robotic tentacles can not be broken, they can analyze the content of someone's brain for analyze the information on them, and also had the ability to combined and make a flamethrower. Technologies developed *The Humanoid Gynoid: Quorra Demetra *The AI Bot: R.A.L *The Airship: L.U.C.C.A Carrier History Early Past and Early Childhood he was a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about his past he was born on December 2nd to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mother and father along with his twin sister. however his father left the family for some random unknown reasons. however with his grandfather Vincent Vyron, who helped him in the family ways of shamanic powers. For the most part. his childhood he was rather regularly happy to be trained by his grandfather. by showing his shamanic powers to him at a young age. he spends most of his time listening to the sounds of the wind with his twin sister. However he always enjoying his life with his twin sister. soon later his dream wanted to become the future Shaman King. his ambitions to become Shaman King began at age four. his grandfather scolds him and reminded him of the King of Spirits. and later on he began that he saw the possibility of the easy life and from that day he decided to become Shaman King and having a great easy-going family on his mind. Before the Timeskip Eye to Eye: Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training with his grandfather was progressed a bit slowly development progress without his twin sister, at age of five, however unknown to him. he become friends with a young red-haired girl, named Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. who the two later become close one of another at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for his kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meet the same strange spider girl who later Spooked him and tackled him down and was slightly scared of her. but he changed his mind about her. and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him. in which he agrees with her. later on as he leaves home for kendō class for the Morning, soon he was at kendō school. During his training. just then he saw the same strange spider girl from the same morning who he met before and he even shocked to see her there in his training class. even he was not unable not to strike the headmaster because he was completely shocked to see her there. however the headmaster ended the fight and let his student go home for a break. after his kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following his failure to completing his kendō class. he soon he returned home he was wondering around the mansion and then he saw blood was everywhere at the mansion and then find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded injured by an unknown attacker. but just then his grandmother showed up beside his mother and his grandmother told them what happen. later on in the evening the twins were taken to Lucca's place and was later Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later took him along with his twin sister and baby sister in. soon after he was adopted by lucca. later that afternoon, later on he met with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins siblings that who killed their mother in coldblooded. after sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was shocked to hear the news from sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins,lucca and their baby sister were asleep in their beds. Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. later the next morning he heard bad news that sharona kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister, so he got his bike and went after her Barrel Volcano The Tragic Accident of Barrel Volcano after chasing after Sharona on his bike he later on. met with Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi who was an old friend of his, who was looking for something at Barrel Volcano's caves. however when they reached the top of the Volcano it was later reveal from a mind controlled Ellie it was a setup trap by Sharona. he was later on being beaten by Ellie then he was nearly half killed by Sharona. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona. however his twin sister tried to save him from being pushed of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but for Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him falling down in the volcano. he later soon replies he did not save his sisters yet did not avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of injures. he began sinking rapidly into the lava after losing unconsciousness and almost killing him. but somehow he was separated with his twin sister and baby sister, however he was on the verge of death yet his twin sister and baby sister believed he was "dead". During the Timeskip Recovering doing the new months and years. it was soon later he manage to survived while pulling himself out of the volcano while laying near the entrance of Barrel Volcano. with the state he was in he was in a near death sate. however his grandmother later find him. the elderly wise sage Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson when the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by. she however took her grandson in took him at her place. he was carried in a medical bed capsule and was nursing him back to health. soon afterwords she was later let healed his injuries. soon after he healed from his injuries it was later on she even showed him to control his shamanic powers the right way while doing that time. however she even give him his new sword. the Demonic Harusame blade and a guardian ghost named Faeria. before he left his grandmother's place. however his grandmother later on showed him where his grandfather was from and he was later happy to stay there at Vyron's cathedral for a while and later on she give her grandson a new name "Eliskuya" to which to abandon his father's name. soon after she left. he waited for the right moment for Sharona De Vil Rhodes to have his revenge and have a final battle against her once and for all however he became obsessed with exacting revenge against Sharona and avenging his mother and sisters by any means necessary. Reunited with Sisters Present Time Searching for Naomi Meeting Santi for the for first time After Santi woke up at the Thūrwolf mansion in the master living room, he asked Santi if he was okay and told him that his name was. After he explained what really happened at Barrel Volcano, then Santi asked him about what happened to his cousin Renako. Then he explained the bad situation she had and then he told Santi that Renako was a bit ashamed about what happened. at the hospital Santi then offered his cousin Renako to help her with her Shamanic training, which she accepts while Eliskuya left the scene while Santi and Renako were training. Taking revenge on Sharona with Santi As Santi and Eliskuya's half sister Renako are about to take off to America. while Eliskuya was watching them leave, just then Sharona and her mysterious Masked Second-in-command show up to taunt them. As he and Santi look at each other confused yet ready, then they both use their Oversoul and prepare to fight her. After Sharona blocks their first few attacks, Eliskuya is able to hit her with a frontal attack and cuts off her left arm off. Realizing that she only had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off by Eliskuya, however for both Eliskuya and Santi attack her with their Oversouls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their enemy in the sky, punching a hole through Sharona's chest, mortally wounding her. As she was shocked that she has been defeated for the first time in years, Sharona states that Eliskuya and Santi has only won for now and that her spirit will continue to live. When Eliskuya and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her energy to thrown an piece of her skin that turns into an an egg like blob containing her reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes. After ordering her twin sister to avenge her death and destroy both Eliskuya and Santi when the time is right, Sharona finally succumbs to her bad wounds and finally dies. Travailing to America as Renako and Cara were talking just then Renako's Cousin Eliskuya arrived and found them. After his half sister Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to him for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards Ellie while giving her the silent treatment. Meanwhile Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with Eliskuya's best friend Santi and the others again and after they did, however Eliskuya wanted watch the grand shaman tournament together with his older clone daughter along Watching the Shaman Fight After the whole group met up with Renako's half brother Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "unfinished business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. Later That night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her half brother Eliskuya about what they are going do in the near future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village. this made Blaze got angry but when Blaze tried to attack Eliskuya's younger daughter, just then Eliskuya interfered the fight and stop the two. Later on, Eliskuya and his older clone daughter Ashei were watching the shaman fight Eliskuya and his older clone daughter Ashei, were present doing the second round fights of the shaman grand tournament while watching After Santi's first three matches, later on Santi spoke with Eliskuya about their progress and about the other teams and fights that where coming up. After the Shaman Fight Name Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from Elis ("My god is the lord") and Kuya ("Expanding sky"), while his middle name Michael. means ("Who is god") Character Trivia *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music Ami & Yumi, when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of he saved her a lot of times(in his own worlds: "If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you myself") *he is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette however doing the age of twenty-two, he smoked with the same number over twenty-two cigarettes in total. however he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself. *he offend has a split personality moment with his dark ego at times *A Running gag him and his father. always argue at each other in fits of rage *he is very intolerant of alcohol drinks(wines,sake ect), in which they well make him get drunk a little crazy *Eliskuya suffers from two Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders) and Gerascophobia(Fear of getting old) *he has a awkward distinct laughing styles pointed by his friend Santi Sanchez, starting with "Nyehehhe" and "Kuhahaha" Musical Themes External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member